Drown Me in Love
by deartinkerbell
Summary: He's no prince charming, but he knows how to treat his girl right- sort of.
1. Chapter 1

__Pick her up and pretend you're going to throw her in the pool. She'll scream and fight you, but secretly, she'll love it.__

__-x-__

Mercedes sends a text out talking about how her parents and older brother are out of town, and is throwing a pool party on Friday. He doesn't respond, for no reason, really.  
>"You are going, Noah. No excuses, you're going to Cedes' pool party with me"<p>

He just smirks at her, "Never said I wasn't"  
>She squeals with delight, kisses him quickly before skipping off happily to Kurt, to talk about swimsuits.<br>He just chuckles, and walks over to Mike and Artie.

**_Friday_.**

The party's after school, and there all meeting at Mercedes house after they grab a few things. He doesn't have to because, Rachel, being her, packed his swim shorts and an extra pair of clothes, while she was over at his house the night before.  
>So, while waiting for said girlfriend. He slips into his shorts, and waits.<br>"Love? are you ready yet?"

He doesn't get and answer, but she does open the door and grabs her bag that probably has a towel for him and her, and clothes too. He takes that as a good sign, puts his shades on and they talk to his car.  
>Once they get to the house, everyone already seems to be there.<p>

Him and Mike are tossing a ball to each other, while Artie is keeping count as to who catches it before it hits the water. When he spots Rachel in the corner of his eye.

She's laughing with Brittany and Tina about whatever the three are talking about and he smirks. He throws the ball over to where Sam is, and gets out of the pool, stalking up to his girlfriend.  
>Picking her up, over his shoulder. He winks at the other two giggling girls and walks to the pool.<p>

"Noah Puckerman!" she nearly screams, "You put me down right now!"  
>She's hitting his back as he slowly makes his way back to the pool.<p>

"Noah don't you dare throw me in the pool!" screaming but holding back her giggles.  
>He's smirking; he knows she likes it. He also knows everyone is staring at them. He's at the edge of the pool now, and he moves Rachel so he's holding her marriage style.<br>"Do not throw me in Noah Puckerman!"

He smirks, "Oh yeah? what's going to happen?"

He notices her smile but tries to hide it.  
>"I'll- I'll shave off your beloved Mohawk!"<p>

Doesn't harm him, he simply pretends to throw her. But doesn't really throw her.

He does however, jumps with her still in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It probably doesn't make sense at all. :D

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Hold her hand while you talk. Hold her hand when you drive. Just hold her hand._

He's not whipped.  
>Seriously, he's <em>not<em>

So what? He _likes_ holding her hand. It's apart of his day, okay, so he tends to hold her hand a _lot_. But who the hell cares, he's her boyfriend. He's suppose to hold her hand.

Picking her up from her house, he grabs it as he leads her to his car. And he holds if while he drives. He only lets go as they get out of his car, and he may rush to the other side of his car just to grab her hand and hold it.  
>He even brings her hand up to his lips to place a sweet kiss.<p>

"Oh hello Noah!" She smiles brightly as he grabs her hand once he's behind her while she's walking with Kurt and Brittany. He silently says hello to them, and listens mindlessly to Rachel's talk about what she plans on singing for glee.

So everyone's staring at him, and it might have something to do with him always holding Rachel's hand. But does he care?  
>No, not at All.<p>

He is after all, holding his beautiful girlfriend's hand.

**A/N:** so it doesn't have much "talking" in this, but what can you do when it's about an obsession with holding someone's hand? My sister tends to do that with her boyfriend. & it's really, really, _really_ short. But I don't honestly care, because there isn't much to say about hand holding.

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_Protect her._

-x-

_"Oh fuck no!" _He yells as he saw them. He knows there's at least 17 of them.

17 assholes, all holding at least one slushie.

in each fucking hand.

All smirks on their faces, and an evil look in their eyes as they walked closer and closer to _his _Rachel.

He can bet anything that it's not even grape.

Every cheerio, jock, even some screwed up _nerds_ are smirking and already laughing as the fucktards walked closer and closer to her.  
>He doesn't understand how Figgins still has that stupid slushie machine here, but Figgins is going to hate his ass for what he'll do to him after this.<p>

The last thing he hears though, is a bunch of stupid gasps, his girlfriend crying out for help and the jackasses he used to call friends say sorry a million times.

He thinks it's worth it.  
>(Though, it probably would have hurt less if he just would have pulled Rachel in the closest bathroom and lock it til the bell rang)<p>

-x-

"You're a stupid asshole, you know this right?"

"nice to see you too, Sammy"

His friend just grins, "But seriously Puck, you couldn't have done something that wasn't get a slushie-fall and almost lose your memory all in one second?"

He shrugged.

"Rachel was freaking out dude! She wouldn't let you go, and when one of the football players tried to help, she almost_ ripped_ his arm off, no joke"

He look down at his sleeping girlfriend next to him and couldn't help but laugh at that, it's true, he was the one that taught her what she knows.  
>"wouldn't doubt that, Sam, how long was I out?"<p>

"Since Rach and I brought you here. So, about 4 hours? She just fall asleep no longer then an hour ago."

"How many slushies was there? I could only see like 17"

"Around 30, they were all holding two. But who cares how many, what were you thinking!"

"I wanted to know what it felt like to get a slushie-fall."

Sam was about to open his mouth when he rolled his eyes.

"Dumbass, I was protecting my girlfriend. She's fucking tiny and if she was the one that got it, I would be dead two times over! Not just from her dads but my mom and probably _Brittany_!" he got a weird look, "Brittany is Rachel's best friend. Stupid, and she loves her "puckleberry"

Sam just rolled his eyes again, and He just laughed before telling- no_ ordering_ Sam to get out so he could go back to sleep before one of the daddy berries came back and told him and Rachel to get back to one of their homes to eat.

Still, he wouldn't change the day. Protecting his girlfriend is his number one job.  
>Even if that means he's the one getting hurt in the end.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Honestly? I debated on writing that last part after the second (-x-) Then I remembered, I have to have at least over 300 words.

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_Kiss her on the cheek. Kiss her on the forehead. Just kiss her. _

-x-

He just loves kissing her.  
>okay?<p>

He _really_loves kissing his girlfriend, it's another favorite part of his day. He feels weird when he doesn't kiss her. It's like going a day without music, just so fucking weird.

He kisses her forehead when they first meet each other in the mornings, or when he picks her up for school.

He kisses her cheek when she's pissed off, or when she just needs him to be there for her.

He kisses her hand when he's bored and they're walking to their next class.

He kisses her neck when he wants to get her hot and bothered.

On her nose, to make her feel beautiful.

On her shoulder when she spends the night or he spends the night at her house.

Behind her ear, to tickle her.

He loves kissing her on her lips. He loves it when she bites down too, _hot_.

He'll take kissing her any day over homework.

(He loves kissing from her hand to her neck, go to her cheek and forehead before kissing her hard on her lips. It shuts her brain off. Now that is an awesome way to get outta homework!)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Kissing. Kissing. Kissing. It's nothing, but kissing.

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;_)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Let her wear your clothes_

-x-

He never let any of his past girlfriends, and by girlfriends he means one-night-stands wear his shirts. _never_.

He just thinks if they wear his clothes, they'll think he wants to be in something long-term. And that was something he never wanted, he just wanted sex.

But he grew up from that guy. He still loves sex just as much, but he likes having a girlfriend now. Being in a relationship with Rachel is just _awesome_.

Unlike what Finn said that she's controlling? Is wrong, or maybe he's right. Finn is an idiot, after all and doesn't remember shit.

But him and Rachel? their good, and he can see spending the rest of his life with her.

And that is why he lets her wear his clothes; shirts, sweatshirts, jackets.

He let's her wear them all the time. He loves it when she's wearing them. He really loves it when she's wearing a shirt or jacket of his to school.

He loves seeing Finn's jealous face whenever he sees Rachel with his shirt or jacket.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: yes, it's short but who cares?

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


End file.
